The Decision
by YinKeket
Summary: Wizard creates a powerful potions and waiting to see who will use that power. It might be for evil or might be for good only the wizard knows. (AU) Enjoy


I do not own naruto or the characters. also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Third Hokage was a well known wizard that lived in Konohagakure where he fixes potions. He loves his work. A love potion here a health potion there, but this time he was mixing up another batch of the perfect potion designed to destroy the enemy, but it depends on the enemy.

"I think this is my best potion yet." The Third Hokage said with a smile on his wrinkled face.

A black cat with a white moon on the side of her butt named Luna rubbed against his leg and stared to purr. Once he finished his potion he placed it on a nearby table. Then he went upstairs with his favorite cat on his shoulder and waited to see who would come and take the potion. He was waiting for a good person to take it or an evil person to take the destruction potion. So he waited with his cat Luna in his chair.

"Let's see who comes." Third Hokage said.

"Meow," Luna purred because her master was petting behind her right ear.

A young female warrior was passing by the village. She was sent on a mission from her lord Jiraiya to find a way to stop his enemy from destroying his kingdom. While passing by the market place she over heard about the destruction potion. She walked up to the old woman that had dirt on her face and rags for clothes. Her hair was all over the place and her skin was dry as a raisin. She had a cute little pet pig with her. Most people would stay away from her because she might ask for food, money and other stuff that people might have. Not Tsunade, well at times it is best to stay on her good side at times and she gambles a lot which made her go on this mission to make up for losing a lot money, but when it comes to her lord she is all business. He forgave her only because she took on this mission.

"Uh miss, what did you say?" Tsunade said.

"A wizard was making a destruction potion. The old lady said noticing that the pig is taking a liking to her.

"Where does the wizard live?" Tsunade asked.

"His home is on top of a picturesque hill with lush vegetation. It's not that hard to find," The other villager said who'd overheard them talking and came over seeing that Tsunade needed help to get away.

"It's not that far from our village," The old lady had a smile on her face that could scare little children.

"Thanks, I must be on my way now." Tsunade said with a cute smile petting the pig.

Tsunade left but before she took a step further the old lady told her that she should take her pig and was wondering if she could take it. She couldn't say no seeing that the pig was cute with its little nose and springy tail. The ears were down and it needed a good home. So she took the pig and she walked up the hill at the end of the path by the village and saw a house. She was strong as an ox passing all the strange plants this wizard had. One tried to eat her while the others plants sat there and watched. She finally made it with the pig on her head. They walked up to the door and knocked, but the door fell down with a huge thud. She didn't know her own strength. She ran towards the potion sitting upon a wooden table. Tsunade noticed that the table contained intricate carvings of symbols lovingly inscribed within it. The Third Hokage and Luna secretly watched her from his crystal ball.

Sheslowly picked up the bottle that had the markingsand placed it back down. She looked around suddenly became nervous and ran out the fallen door but realized she forgot the pig and came back for it. She told the pig she was sorry and took one last look at the potion. They left. Then a few minutes later another person came and brought a friend, but crashed through the window. Glass was everywhere. This time it was a man named Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto who'd heard about a potion that could destroy their enemy very easily. His main desire was to take over the world but he wanted to destroy the kingdom he was exiled from. Kabuto didn't care about his boss's past. All he cared about was destroying things and pleasing his master.

"Lord Jiraiya will pay for what he did," Orochimaru said with an evil laugh that makes one shiver.

He took the destruction potion and had a grin on his face. He opened the top and chugged it down. The rumors said that if anyone drinks the potions then great power will come and vanquish their enemies. He felt different thinking that the potion had worked also thinking when he was done destroying Konohagakure he would destroy his homeland. When he was done with that he would find the wizard and make him create more destruction potions.

"Now I have this potion inside of me and I can destroy the world." Orochimaru said running out the door laughing all the way to his horse and left with his thousands of men. Orochimaru and Kabuto were at the lead heading towards Konohagakure to try out his new form of power. Then something happened to Orochimaru making him fell from his demon horse.

"We've been tricked. That fool of a wizard," Orochimaru said while Kabuto came to his aid and something he would never forget.

"Oh, great who's going to clean this mess up?" Third Hokage said looking in his crystal ball then looking at Luna sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Meow." Luna said tilting her head then touching the ball.

"Yeah, I will use my magic to clean this mess up." Third Hokage said waving his hand over his crystal ball and the room was clean again.

He came downstairs into the room and started laughing. Luna knew this and was putting his right hand on his fore head. Luna tilted her head and shook it. The reason why Third Hokage was laughing, so hard was due to the ignorance of Orochimaru taking the wrong potion, which turned him into a black snake with red strip down his scaly back. Before the first person came he which the potion by waving his hand over his crystal ball. Why cause he felt like it but Luna knew better. It was that she had a good heart by realizing what she forgot and went back to it also protecting the pig from the man eating plants. So Third Hokage went to his village where Orochimaru's men were killing innocents' people, stealing goods, and burning down homes. Orochimaru was on his right hand man shoulders and saw Third Hokage giving the destruction potion to Tsunade. Kabuto was nearby so he hissed to be put down so he did. Orochimaru snaked his way to Tsunade trying to stop her from taking the real potion by biting her, but he was too late. He gave the potion to her just in time. He knew that she was going to use it for good. He smiled and picked up Luna and told her to take care. Then they disappeared in a gray poof of smoke. She did use it wisely; she used the potion and destroyed Orochimaru's men and for Orochimaru well he became food for a hawk. Tsunade told the young lord Jiraiya that the enemies were gone. He was pleased with the news and enjoying the company of a new pig friend. Tsunade gave the little pig to her best friend Shizune. She loved cute animals and thanked her for it. Before long the young lord asked her to marry him. Five months later they got married in the summer. After they got married there was another problem started up and Tsunade was ready go to kick some butt. Jiraiya told her that she can't because she is going to have a baby. The little pig was happy that it can play with baby. So he sent out Kakashi and his men to solve the problem. Third Hokage lay back in his huge chair with Luna on his lap having a devilish grin on his face thinking of what potion to make up next.


End file.
